The Secret Life Of The American Popstar
by GetAHelmet
Summary: Miley Stewart had a pretty close to normal life considering she was Hannah Montana. That is, until one huge mistake leaves her facing teen pregnancy, losing her friends, and possibly the only one she's ever loved. TSLOTAT mixed with HM. Moliver, of course
1. Trailer

**A/N:This is my first attempt at a trailer, I apologize for the...well...badness. XD**

**Imagine having one secret in your life,**

(shows Miley performing as Hannah Montana)

**And then suddenly taking on another**

(shows her looking at pregnancy test in shock)

**Teen pregnancy is hard enough,**

**Especially when the father has had almost every girl in school,**

(shows Jake surrounded by girls)

**With your best friend being harder and harder to trust,**

(shows Amber kissing Jake)

**Can things possibly get better?**

(shows Miley and Oliver smiling at each other)

**Or even worse?**

(shows Miley walking towards her father, then running back upstairs, too afraid to tell him)

**Find out in The Secret Life Of The American Popstar.**

**Coming Soon to a computer screen...right in front of you.**

**A/N:Ew, that was awful. Haha, oh well, it explains enough. I hope. Review, and I'll post the first chapter, which I promise is wayyyy better than this trailer. XD**


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**Okay, so my slight obsession with The Secret Life Of The American Teenager is what inspired this. That, and the fact that Miley and Oliver popped into my brain when I saw Amy and Ben. Yeah, I think I may have a mental problem. OMD. Obsessive Moliver Disorder. Live with it. XD**

**Okay so, this story is a little confusing. Let me explain...Miley is Amy, Oliver is Ben, Jake is Ricky, Mikayla is Adrienne, Sarah is Grace, and this is like, EXTREMELY different from the show, but Amber is Lauren, and then Lilly is Madison. Whooo did I lose you yet? Here's a couple obvious ones, Robby is George and I ran out of girls, almost, so Jackson is going to be Ashley, but in guy form. XD. I know there are like a thousand other charactors, but I could NEVER keep up with that. XD So I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Oh, and I also decided to make Oliver just a tad less obsessive than Ben, because it kind of bugs me a little. Don't flame for that please. XD ANYWAY, I'm finished ranting, enjoy.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I would call this the night my life ended, but technically, it's the night another life started. If you didn't catch what that meant, here's the straight-up version: I'm pregnant. I, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, am pregnant. Please, don't think I'm a slut, I'm really not. It was my first time, and it didn't even feel like anything happened. It was like, one second I was kissing Jake Ryan, the next, we were laying next to each other on the floor. It was definatly NOT romantic, and NOT enjoyable. It was also SO not worth what I'm going through right now. What exactly is that? Morning sickness. At 1:30 pm. I think that term is a serious misnomer.

After I was finished, I wiped my mouth quickly and popped a piece of gum into it. It didn't erase the horrible taste, but it helped a little.

I quickly washed my hands, and headed for the exit. Just as I was pushing the door open, another pressure came from the opposite side. I moved backwards allowing whoever it was to come in before I left.

The door opened and my two best friends, Amber and Lilly, walked in.

"Why havn't you talked to us today?" Amber immediatly asked.

"Yeah, it's the first day of school, Miley," Lilly said, "I thought we were best friends?"

I stared at them for a moment, then sighed. I knew I could trust them, and I couldn't keep this a secret forever.

"Okay, well, the truth is, I kind of did something...really bad," I said, avoiding their gazes and staring at my shoes.

"Well...what was it? It can't be that bad," Lilly said.

"I, uhm...well, I had...sex," I managed to stammer, "But it wasn't...good...or anything, it was kind of horrible actually, and it was definatly NOT like what you see in the movies."

They both just stared at me in shock. After a few moments Amber finally spoke up.

"With who?"

"Jake Ryan...at...summer camp."

Now they looked completely horrified.

"One more thing," I said, if I was going to tell them that much, I should trust them with the biggest part too, "I think I'm...pregnant."

"Oh...Miley," Lilly walked forward and hugged me, and soon Amber joined in.

"Guys...I'm scared," I admitted, finally saying everything I'd been thinking since that night.

"Well of course you're scared," Amber said, " I mean, teen pregnancy is a scary thing. First there's all the morning sickness, then when you start to show people will definatly talk about that. Then there's also, the labor, and-" Lilly elbowed her in the ribs, "but...you already know that..."

"What Amber is _trying_ to say, we're here for you, no matter what," Lilly said. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys."

Then the bell rang, reminding all of us that we were in school. We quickly said goodbye and headed off to our final class of the day.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley threw her backpack on the couch once she got home, and ran past her brother and up to the bathroom. She was, once again, experiancing one of the many joys of her new pregnancy. She leaned over the toilet and tried to zone out as she got sick. She suddenly found someone's hands holding her hair up, but didn't think much of it at the moment. Once, she had finished, she turned around to see her brother, Jackson, standing behind her.

"Feeling a little sick Miles?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, yeah just...had a bad lunch at school today, that's all," she said, quickly wiping her mouth, "I'm just gonna go downstairs and get a drink."

She ran out of the room, heading the opposite direction of the kitchen, and burst through the door to her bedroom. She clicked the lock and flopped down on her bed. There was no way she could keep this secret forever. First of all, eventually she would start showing, and not to mention throwing up almost 3 times a day would worry her father. Oh no. Her father. How was she going to tell her dad about this? He would flip out. Not just about the idea of his daughter being pregnant, but about her being sexually active at all. And what would he do to Jake? Even if Miley hated him with every fiber of her being, she still didn't want to see the boy murdered. Which was a given if her dad found out about this. Of course, if she had an abortion...but she promised herself she would never do that. No matter how old she was, she had created another life, and she had to be held responsible for it.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Miley said to no one in particular.

She walked across her room and picked up the day-old pregnancy test. The small pink plus sign stared back at her. She shook it like an etch-a-sketch, but it still remained the same. There was no denying it, she'd taken three tests, and drunk her weight in water. She was pregnant. She absent-mindedly moved her hands over her stomach. The thought of a living, breathing, human being in there was the scariest thought she ever remembered having.

**A/N: Woo, that was fun. I actually really enjoyed writing that. I know I'm still not as good as a lot of the other authors on here, but I think my honors English class is helping me improve a little. This story is actually so easy to write, everything just kind of flows with it. I might actually finish this one. Right so, remember how I told you how magic that purple button is? It's even better now :D.**


	3. The Nausea Isn't All My Baby's Fault

**MAJOR filler here. Sorry for the long wait for updates and such, first year of High School is killing me. I promise this story will get better. Ahh I hate this chapter with a buring passion, I promise I can write better xD. Okay I'll stop now O_O. Read on.**

**NO ONE POV**

Mikayla strutted to her locker and twirled the combination quickly. She grabbed a couple books, not too many though, she didn't want to seem too brainy, and stalked off down the hall. She had some business to take care of. As she had been walking into the school that morning (late of course) she had seen two girls talking by the front doors about Jake Ryan having sex with Miley Stewart. She didn't believe it at first, since Miley was a serious goody two shoes, but she had to make sure. She approached Jake's locker. He was standing in front of it, admiring his reflection in the mirror. Mikayla slammed the door.

"Did you have sex with Miley Stewart?" she asked, bluntly. Jake smirked at her.

"Why? Jealous?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "No," she said plainly, "I just heard a rumor..."

"Well, I might have, I might not have," Jake said. He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you even care?"

"I don't, I just don't think she's right for you."

"Then who is?"

"That's not what we're talking about, I just heard people talking about it, and wanted to know the truth. That's all." Mikayla sliced her hands through the air to show the conversation was closed, and turned swiftly down the hall, leaving Jake, still smirking by his locker.

Meanwhile, the topic of their conversation was making her way down the same hallway, looking at the floor as she walked. Miley looked up from the floor just in time to see Mikayla making a bee-line for her. She can't be coming over to talk to Miley....that was totally-

"Hey, Stewart."

Possible.

"Uhh, h-hi Mikayla," Miley stammered. Miley wasn't usually shy, but Mikayla intimidated her. A lot.

"Look, Stewart, I'm a straight shooter, so let's cut the chase. I heard from two girls you slept with Jake Ryan, is that, or is it not true?"

"Well, uhm, I-I...he..we...well..." Mikayla held up a hand just inches from Miley's face.

"'Nuff said," she took a step closer to her, "Look, I know Jake a hell of a lot better than you do, and if you were smart, you'd stay away from him," she started to turn around, then looked over her shoulder, "And no, that wasn't a threat, it was a warning."

_________________________________________________________________

"Miles, we havn't talked in two days, is something wrong?" Oliver's voice gave Miley butterflies, even over the phone. They had only been dating for almost two weeks, and Miley definitly didn't want to ruin it by telling him she was pregnant. He'd think she was a whore. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, just not yet, it was too soon. If she found the perfect time, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, yeah, Oliver I'm sorry, I've just been...busy lately. You know with school and....stuff," she lied, awkwardly.

"You know I know you better than that," Oliver said, "We've been best friends for years. What's going on with you?"

Miley let out a huge sigh, then answered, "Look, I'm just stressed since school started, you know, starting high school and everything."

"Alright, then I guess maybe we should hang up. Since you probably have a lot of homework and 'stuff' to do..."

"Okay, fine," Miley said wearily, "There is something going on, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Oliver sighed on the other line, "Okay Miles, tell me when you're ready to. Seriously though, we should probably hang up, it's getting late."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I lo-" Miley's eyes widened and she began stuttering, "Lo-lo-look awful right now! I should probaby take a shower. Bye!"

She slammed the phone and the hook and buried her head in her heads. An action which she regretted two seconds later when she felt her stomach grumble uncomfortabley. She lay back on her bed, fighting the sickness which she would surely have to face eventually.


	4. That Night

**JACKSON'S POV**

Pregnant. Miley. Those words definitely should not be used in the same sentence. I can't believe my only sister. My baby sister was having a baby of her own. What I also couldn't believe is that she would be stupid enough to leave it out on her dresser. Doesn't she realize our _father_ could have found out? Not that I like the idea of her keeping this from him, but if he found a pregnancy test in his daughter's room.....ugh, I can't even think about it. The hardest part is pretending I have no idea what's going on, when really my first thought was to kill the bastard that did this to my little sister. I know that I have to wait on her to tell me herself, but it's getting extremely difficult. Hearing her throw up all the time, and crying in the middle of the night, and not being able to do anything about it makes me feel extremely helpless. She'll suspect something if I'm too nice to her, but I'm getting to a point where I no longer care. I just want to help her now...not to mention kill her at the same time.

Ever heard that expression 'speak of the devil' or something of that nature? Well it was just proven very accurate. I can hear Miley right now running into the bathroom, yet again. The fact that I can hear her from my room worries me slightly. That probably meant dad could hear to.

**MILEY'S POV**

I'm really beginning to get sick of this. No pun intended. Throwing up at 2:00 am has definitely messed up my sleeping pattern. Meaning I hardly get any at all. As I spilled the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of me my mind wandered back to the night that left me in this state. . .

_"Come on Miley, it's really not that hard. You're just nervous because you've never done this before. I love you, and I promise I'll stop right away if you want."_

_His eyes looked so sincere, and his words made my stomach flutter. I knew I wasn't ready to do this, or maybe it was as he said it: I was just afraid. There was no harm in at least trying, he said he would stop if I wanted, so what was so wrong?_

"_Well…" I began, hesitantly, "As long as you go easy on me, I'm new to this."_

_Jake smiled, and I knew I could do this. _

_He slowly moved closer to me and soon his lips were against mine, soft and careful, and gradually getting rougher. He slowly pushed me backwards until I was laying on his bed. I briefly glanced at the ceiling of the cabin before closing my eyes and resuming the heated kiss. Everyone else had gone to dinner, and Jake had said he wanted to talk to me privately. Obviously, he had intended to do way more than talking. He has been one of my only friends this summer, and only a week ago had we shared our first kiss. I remember it being while we were in the canoes. He had told me I needed a better grip on my paddle, and reached out to assist me. When I looked up to thank him, I hardly had time to breathe before his lips were on mine in a very brief kiss that had left me tingling._

_Now, here we were, moving our relationship farther. Still, in the back of my mind, I felt something was wrong, and I knew I wasn't ready for this. I just didn't want to end the first relationship I ever had because I was too childish to go to another level. _

_Jake reached down, unbuttoning my jeans and slowly sliding them, along with my undergarments, down my leg and threw them across the room. _

_The rest was a blur, and a fast one at that. It almost seemed like nothing had happened. After it was over, I had muttered an awkward goodbye and ran back to my own cabin._

_I was definitely not just afraid. That was the worst experience of my life. Not to mention it hurt. Not because he was too rough, but for the obvious reasons._

_I had then quickly changed into pajamas, and gone straight to bed._

I was just lying on the floor of the bathroom now, staring at the side of the toilet, memorizing the odd pipelines on the side. I knew I should get up and go back to bed, but I was too tired for that. My whole episode had knocked any energy I had right out of me.

So I just lied there on the bathroom floor until I drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Dangerous

**Forgot an author's note on the last one. I guess I was in a hurry to post it. But I think things will get a little better in this chapter, the beginning was sort of all explainations and everything. Now we can get to the good stuff xD.**

**Yadda, yadda, I own nothing, blah blah blah...**

"Miles, time for breakfast!"

My eyes flew open at the sound of my name. I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. I fell asleep in the bathroom? Oh well, it fits, I spend most of my time in there anyway. I quickly stood up and looked into the mirror. I was a mess. I was worse than I mess, I was a mess with dried vomit.

I grimaced at the unpleasant taste in my mouth and decided that brushing my teeth would have to come before a shower. I went through my morning routine at a rapid pace and made it downstairs within 15 minutes.

"Hey, bud," my dad greeted. "I saved you some bacon."

Food should sound really disgusting to me right now, but oddly enough, I was starved. I sat myself down at the table and scarfed the bacon hungrily. My dad sat himself next to me as I ate.

"Woah, bud slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick doing that."

He had no idea.

"Uhh, right, sorry dad," I said, quickly slowing my pace. "I better get going though, school starts soon."

I pushed away from the table, grabbed my bag, and was out the door before he could protest.

I ran down the rode, obviously forgetting I could drive. I soon got tired and forced myself to slow down. Wow, I was really out of shape. I walked at a slow pace until my breathing slowed. Then I felt something else coming, that definitely didn't feel like a breathe. I ran to the side of the rode and bent over a bush in someone's yard. What a nice surprise for when they got home.

Toward the middle of my little episode, I felt my hair lifted up off of my neck. I didn't get a chance to look at my mysterious helper, I couldn't find a time to lift my head.

"It's okay Miles, you're almost done."

Wait....I know that voice. Oliver.

My luck really sucks.

He was right, about 10 seconds later, the heaving had ceased and I could stand up straight again. I took in rapid breathes to calm myself, and Oliver laid an arm around my shoulder while I calmed down. He pulled a pack of tissues from his pocket and held them out for me. I took them, smiling at him slightly, and took them and started to clean myself up.

Once all the traces of vomit had dissapeared off my face, I finally spoke, "I'm sorry about that, Oliver."

Oliver looked at me a second, then laughed quietly to himself.

"Miles, only you would apologize for getting sick."

"I meant for making you late for school, you donut."

"Hey, watch it," he replied, snaking his arm around my waist and beginning to walk, "One day, you'll pay for those insults."

I laughed. "I'm sure I will," I paused and quickly added, "Donut."

I felt his fingers lightly start moving along my side. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't even think about it," I said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled and shrugged, muttering something under his breathe about 'later.' Then suddenly, he stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Hey Miles, how set were you on going to school today?"

My face twisted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he looked to the ground and then back up at me. "I was wondering whether you would...ditch with me today."

My eyes winded, "Ditch school?!"

He laughed lightly, and my heart leapt into my throat. He had the most beautiful laugh. He rested his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Are you seriously going to be a goody-goody for the rest of your life?"

I laughed to myself. If only he knew... then my silent laughs turned into inner shrieks of fear. What if I told him I was pregnant...and he wanted nothing to do with me anymore? What if he thought I was a slut, or that he could better? I definitely didn't want to lose Oliver. We'd been friends since I'd moved to Malibu, and when we finally started dating, I thought my life couldn't get any better. Well, at least I was right about that. After I read that pregnancy test, my life was down the tubes. Along with my breakfast.

I'd made up my mind. I was going to ditch school with Oliver today, but it wouldn't be the amazing adventure he'd obviously been planning. I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I was going to get the hurt over with -if it came- as early as possible, so I would get over it quicker. If I ever got over it that is. Besides, it's not like I could keep it from him. Once I started showing in a couple months, it was all over anyway. Everyone would know, and it wouldn't matter if I told them or not, I know what they would all think.

"You're right," I finally replied. "I think I'd be up for something dangerous today."

Oliver smiled and took my hand, and childishly, we ran in the oppisite direction of Sea View High School.

**Woo. Finishing a chapter on Thanksgiving day was actually kind of fun. I may even post the next chapter today, if I get reviews on this one. Depends on if I'm still in the 'writing mood.' ANYWAYS time for the reviews :]. It makes me update quicker.**


	6. Monkey Business

**Woooah I'm doing good on updates. I'm shocked at myself. I've never had this many chapters for a story before. I don't really like this chapter very much. I don't feel like I wrote it well, so I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. With that being said, let us commence with chapter....five? six? Something like that xD. Oh, and I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors, my Word is going a little crazy, so I'm stuck using WordPad. With no spell check. Ugh.**

"Miles? You've been kind of quiet, are you alright?"

And the lies continue...

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just....really curious about what we're doing today," I replied, "Which would be...?"

He simply smiled and squeezed my hand, "You'll see, just be patient."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm just great at that," I said.

He chuckled slightly and kept walking. We conintued in silence for a few more minutes, when suddenly he stopped.

"How unoriginal would I be if I took you to a playground right now?"

"Well...taking me out of school, taking me to an empty playground where no one can hear my screams...do you have a whole secret agenda I'm not in on?"

He gave me a look.

"Kidding! Sheesh, I love playgrounds," I said, smiling. Either he thought I was funny, or he was comtemplating a straight jacket, but I think he knew something was up. I was acting nervous, and my hands were sweating. I knew that as soon as we got to that playground (speaking of which, since when do kids skip high school to have recess?) he was going to find out why.

As we continued down the street, the local park came into view. I saw the large playground equipment, complete with slides, monkey bars, and a shaky bridge. I immediately felt like I was ten years old. I practically pulled Oliver over to the park, while he just laughed at how childish I was being. Once we hit the chopped tire ground, I ran to the monkey bars with Oliver following close behind me.

"I used to be able to do these really well in fifth grade," I told him, "But I havn't tried in a really long time, I might fall on my face."

"Miley," he began, "Do you seriously think if you fell off of those I wouldn't catch you?"

I considered that for a minute and nodded at him before climbing the small ladder hooks on the end of the construction. I placed one hand on the bar in front of me, and swung forward. My left hand managed to grip the second bar, when I suddenly came to a horrifying realization: I was stuck.

"Uh...Oliver, I seem to um...not be able to move," I said, squeezing tightly to the cold metal bar. Oliver looked at me for a second, and I could tell he was fighting off laughter, and losing the battle. He walked forward and put both hands on the sides of my waist.

"Well, I'd say you've got a little bit of a problem, there."

"Oliver this isn't funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not-"

Then I felt his hands begin the same motion I had stopped earlier on before we'd decided to cut school, only this time I was powerless to stop them. I released the bars in both hands quickly, and he stopped tickling me to catch me.

"There you go, problem solved," he stated. He smirked and set me down.

"Jerk," I said, sitting down on the rubbery tire pieces.

"Hey, you're down aren't you?"

I ignored him and layed back on the ground and closed my eyes. I felt him lay next to me and heard his soft whisper by my ear, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you yet, or are you going to wait into I'm institutionalized?"

My eyes flew open, and I turned my head to look into his. He looked worried, scared even. I hated knowing I was the reason for that, but I also wasn't looking forward to what would replace it. Anger, and disgust. I sighed and sat up. It was now or never. Well, actually, now, or about 4 months from now.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I whispered almost inaudiably. He said nothing in reply, he simply sat up and waited for me to continue.

"Oliver, I...," I could feel a lump forming in my throat, so I sped up the lecture before my voice could crack, "I did something really terrible over this past summer, and now it's turned into this horrible...this whole situation, and I can't tell anybody, they'd think I was some kind of whore. My daddy is probably going to disown me when he finds out, Jackson will probably beat Jake to a pulp if daddy doesn't get to him first, and Jake isn't going to be any help at all. But the worst part..." I paused to calm myself, "The worst part is that once I tell you the rest of this...I'm afraid I'll lose you too."

Then Oliver exhibited the exact opposite reaction I had been expecting. Instead of running from me in dissapointment and anger, he moved closer to me, and put his arms around me. He held me tightly for a few seconds, then whispered, "Tell me the rest, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

I took another deep breathe, and practically had to force the words out, "I'm pregnant. Jake's the father...and I wish that night and summer camp had never happened."

I felt his arms stiffen around me. His breathing sped up.

"Oliver?"

His arms left my shoulders, and he put his face in them. I waited, staring at him. I knew I shouldn't have told him. He was probably doing to dump me now, whenever he could breathe regularly.

"Miley," my name was muffled from the inside of this arms.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind...at all...if I slaughtered Jake Ryan?"

"I'd rather you not get thrown in jail for murder, Oliver."

His head flew up and he stared straight into my eyes. He looked furious, "Do you have any idea what that...that..._jerk_ has done to you Miley? You're going to have to go through doctor visits, and they're going to draw blood, and I know you hate needles. Then there's the...labor...and, Miley how can you not want to kill him?" I just stared blankly, I didn't answer him, "Unless...you, you know, go an...abortion."

It seemed like my brain suddenly clicked on, and I could definitely speak again, "Oliver, this is just as much my fault as it is Jake's! I was there, I conciously did everything. He didn't force me to anything, he didn't...he didn't _rape me._ I have responsibility for this child now, and I refuse to kill it before it even has a chance to live, just because of my stupid mistake." I stood up.

"Miley, you're sixteen. Barely sixteen even. You're not ready for this, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, that's your decision, but I don't think..." He sighed, "I don't think I can watch you go through that much pain."

His words hit me hard. Was he saying...that if I didn't get an abortion, he would break up with me?

"Well, then I guess you may want to stay away from me for about seven more months, because I'm not killing my child."

Then I walked off, I had no idea where I was going, school didn't end for another 5 hours. I just knew I wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

**Alright, don't hate Oliver xD. I promise, he's not the bad guy. Review, tell me what you think, what I could fix, heck you can tell me your favorite color for all I care. Just drop some reviews, it makes me write faster :].**


	7. Jerkson and Milky

**Mmkay, I gotta say I'm getting a little put down xD. I'm getting almost no reviews on any of these chapters. Should I even continue the story? It doesn't seem like many people read it, and I write it for you, not me. So I don't see much of a point. If enough people review saying they want me to continue with the story, I'll keep going, if not, I'll stop it. Because I sort of feel like I'm wasting my time...xD. ANYWAY here's another chapter, for those of you who read this. Enjoy it :]. OH and by the way...I've started to go too Miley/Oliver centric, so I may not make too many subplots. I think I'm actually going to make this fic more about Miley and her pregnancy, and then maybe do a sequel in everyone else's POV. But I'm not sure yet. Until I decide, bear with my odd ways please xD.**

A bump? I have a bump? This is great. This really shows I never paid attention in health class. You get a bump at three months. This is getting ridiculous. I havn't spoken to Lilly, Amber, or even Oliver since the little fiasco at the park. I've been like a zombie. Ignoring everyone and everything. I think it may be the mood swings. Either that, or my life just sucks. It's also a really good thing pregnancy brings odd cravings. If I hadn't been eating so much lately, my dad might wonder why I was gaining weight. Instead, he's just suggesting a diet. I have this really strong urge to just run into the middle of the road and scream to the world that I'm pregnant.

My cell phone started vibrating violently and I contemplated ignoring it like I had been for the past week or so. Then again, I did need to socialize sometime, I would need as many friends as possible throughout this whole thing, so I decided to suck it up and picked the phone up off of my bedside table. It was Lilly. I quickly picked up.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Miley! You actually answered your phone this time. Do you know how much my bill has gone up from getting your voicemail?"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I havn't felt like talking to anyone lately. You know....mood swings."

"Oh yeah, that...uh, speaking of which how's your little..._friend?_"

I laughed at her nickname for the child, "Well my _baby _is fine as far as I can tell. I don't know for sure though, I havn't exactly told anyone."

"Miley..." Lilly took a deep breath, "I really think you should tell your dad. I mean, you're about three and a half months pregnant, you're starting to show, and you're going to need those special pills, and blood tests..."

"UGH. Lilly, stop, I'm not looking forward to that stuff. I'm just not ready to tell him yet Lils, he's gonna be ready to murder someone, probably me or Jake, and I really don't want to see the look on his face when he finds out his only daughter managed to get herself _pregnant_ the first time she had sex!" I hadn't meant to go nuts on her, but this was getting frustrating. No one understood me. At all.

"You did WHAT?!"

My eyes widened. That voice hadn't come from the phone...

"Lilly, gotta go." I placed the phone back on the receiver and turned around slowly. There was no one there. Then I heard another yell from the hallway.

"JACKSON ROD STEWART..."

So Jackson was getting in trouble? For what this time? I pressed my ear to my bedroom door and strained to hear the conversation outside.

"Jackson! How irresponsible are you?! You're barely eighteen for God's sake. How can you already be...." I heard dad pause, and his voice got lower, "Sexually...active."

Jackson? Having sex? That was hard to believe. Who would get close enough for _that?_ Unless....oh no. Jackson wasn't doing anything. He was covering up for something else. I could tell, the way he was defending himself was pathetic. Talking about hormones and not thinking. Somehow, Jackson knew about my baby. He knew, and he was helping me. The world was making less sense each moment.

I heard the screaming match outside the door die down as dad mumbled an excuse to leave Jackson alone in his room to 'consider the consequences of his actions.' I knew that was my cue to find out what the hell was going on and how Jackson knew anything about my pregnancy, or if he even did know anything.

I opened the door to my room slowly and peeked my head out to make sure my dad was gone. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I darted quickly to Jackson's door and knocked impatiently.

"Jackson? Hey, Jackson, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, innocently.

"Come on in, Miles."

I twisted the knob and opened the door. He'd cleaned up since I'd been here last. I could actually see the floor. I entered his room quietly and awkwardly sat myself on his bed, next to where he was seated on his bed.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

I looked down and started messing with my fingers, "I just wanted to know...why you were pretending like you've ever had sex."

"Miley, is it really so hard to believe that an eighteen year old boy has a sex life?"

I shuddered at the mention of a 'sex life'. It reminded me of my own horrible one.

"No, unless that eighteen year old boy was named Jackson Stewart. Now come on, just spill."

"Miley, I think you already know why I did it."

That was it. He knew, I knew he knew. Great, another person to think I'm an irresponsible slut.

"Jackson....I.....I'm really scared," I admitted, closing my eyes to prevent the flow of tears threatening to burst through.

"Miles, of course you're scared. All girls that get....pregnant," he winced, "At this age are scared."

"But Jackson you don't understand. The father doesn't even know. You, Lilly, Amber, and Oliver are the only ones that know. And Oliver already isn't speaking to me. I can't handle this Jackson, I..." I felt my voice break, "I don't want to be an adult yet."

That was it. I couldn't hold this in any longer. All my fears and pain rushed out in a thick flow of tears, that I couldn't seem to be able to stop. Jackson was suddenly hugging me, and trying to calm me down. Probably because he was afraid dad would hear. I just put my face into his shoulder, and let my sobs take over.

"Shh, Miles, it's alright. Everything's okay," Jackson soothed me. This was so much different than our usual bickering and fights. My brother, Jackson Stewart, who had always loved to torment me, was now comforting me, and I was allowing it. This moment should really be caught on tape.

We sat there like that for hours. Me sobbing and crying my eyes out, and him whispering words of comfort and assuring me that the world wasn't going to end, that it would be okay. After quite a bit of this, my tears stopped and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jackson," I said, sniffling.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for you to tell me since I found that test in your room. I wanted to help you, Miles."

I threw him a watery smile. "Thanks Jerkson."

He smiled back and me, and playfully punched my shoulder. "Think nothing of it, Milky."


End file.
